What Now?
by GreenFireBrat
Summary: What happenes when Lily and Suzi meet the origional pranksters? Why does Suzi have so many issues?!? Learn more when you read.
1. Bad news

Disclaimer: You all know what's coming rite? But I do own Suzi so please don't steal her. O.o'  
  
I tried really hard and this is mi first Fanfic so don't be too hard on me.  
  
Please R/R!!! ^. ^  
  
A/N =   
  
Thoughts = **  
  
For my great friend Miriam L. Bauer, I will miss you greatly, 3-26-02  
  
Thought everyone in there 5th year at Hogwarts had loved at least once. But not two particular girls .Yes they did have a couple romances but nothing serious. Of course they where best friends. Lily and Suzi, the dynamic duo, best friends till the end, and the pickiest girls you've ever met.  
  
Though they had crushes (and many had crushes on them) they where always very shy towards guys, and stiff towards the ones they thought weren't good enough. That made a problem.  
  
The two girls where considered gorgeous by many of the guys at the school, they still felt horrible. Maybe they should be more open.  
  
Suzi had straight, dark brown hair that was about to the middle of her back; she had deep dark brown eyes and a tan complexion, always keeping on people's minds w/ her odd sense of style and hair-dos (or as Lily says hair- don'tsWhat am I thinking?). She had an odd personality and would laugh at almost any thing. Many people looked up to her because of that.  
  
Lily on the other hand, had thick, curly red hair that went about everywhere and soft green eyes. She was very picky about the way she dressed and acted and was very serious at times. Compared to Suzi she was a real stick in the mud. But despite their differences they still where best friends.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In the middle of the night Lily was awakened hearing a faint sobbing. She got up and walked over to Suzis bed and poked through the curtain only to find that Suzi wasn't there. She tiptoed over to the bathrooms where the sobbing became louder. She peered in to see Suzi sitting on a sink hugging her knees. How she was balanced there Lily didn't know.  
  
Lily slowly approached her friend wondering what had happened. Just then she saw an unfolded letter on the floor near the sink. Realizing Suzi hadn't seen her yet she slipped over and picked up the letter. It read-  
  
Dear Suzi,  
  
I'm very sorry but I think you should know, do you remember Miriam, the lady from church, your friend? Of course you do. .Well.She has passed away last Tuesday.  
  
I know this will be hard for you and I know how much you loved her.  
  
As a token of her apatrician for your kindness she has left her cat to you. I was wondering if you wanted me to send it to Hogwarts for you?  
  
Please write me back.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Lily looked up from the letter realizing it was in very shaky handwriting and had teardrops all over it. She looked at Suzi who was now staring at her but not exactly looking at her. A small far away glint in her eyes (which where very red from crying) she was spacing out. That was another thing Suzi tended to do.  
  
"What's the matter Suz?" Lily said sympathetically even though she already knew.  
  
"You already know" Suzi spat.  
  
"Quit being so", Lily thought for a moment about how to say this and not hurt Suzi's feeling, "so depressed. You knew it would happen sooner or later."  
  
Suzi lowered her head resting her chin on her knees "Yea I know, but it was so sudden. I really wasn't expecting it." Lily nodded.  
  
Suddenly Suzi sat upright and looked at Lily." Lets make a bet. This will make me feel better. I bet you to stop being so picky and go out with someone you would never think of being boy friend material." She was suddenly angry from the lack of sleep and very competive.  
  
"Fine then!" Lily said almost shouting "but you have to go out with his best friend"  
  
"Fine!" Suzi said and they shook on it as she realized that she needed to think about something else anyways.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The next morning the two girls walked out of their dorm. Suzi, who looked as weird as normal, (despite her red tear streaked face and red eyes) she was in a long jean skirt that cut up on both sides just enough to see black boots laced up to her knees. She had a black shirt w/ red and white striped quarter length sleeves. She some how magically dyed her hair red on the tips and then pulled her hair into a ponytail.  
  
Lily was very angry with Suzi, thinking about her atrocious outfit that day. She also had a long jean skirt and a soft green tank top that matched her eyes perfectly. She had a pair of chunky black sandals with green straps that matched her shirt. Lily had also pulled her hair into a ponytail but twisted hers into a bun on the back of her head.  
  
Luckily it was the weekend no classes to interfere with their bet. Lily looked around scanning for a guy to corner only to have her eyes catch three guys sitting in a corner. * Looks like they are plotting something, probably against us * As the 3 pranksters did play many pranks on the 2 girls. Lily thought a wile then she simply smiled *perfect *  
  
She turned to talk to Suzi but she wasn't there. In stead she had been reluctantly pushed into a chair by people demanding why she was crying. Lily pushed her way through the crowd and pulled Suzi out between two of the "so called" friends or the other "popular" girls.  
  
Lily secretly pointed over to the small group of three boys in the corner then noticed Suzi blush a brighter shade of red than her face already was when she saw who they where. "No" said Lily "you like one of them? And you never told me? Who are you?" Lily joked around a little cheering Suzi up greatly.  
  
Suzi stood up straight and wiped away all her tears "let me cool off a little, Lils, i'm not going over they're looking like this."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Back in their little circle wondering why everyone was gathering in the center of the common room the three 5th year boys. Their names where James, Sirius, and Remus didn't you see that comingthey quickly forgot about that and went back to what they where talking about.  
  
"What do you think that's all about?"Remus wondered out loud.  
  
"Who cares?" James stated. But then looked up to realize Remus was in deep thought staring at something. James then realized what he was seeing and a faint blush went a crossed Remuses nose. "So Remus" James joked leaning back in his chair, "Who are you looking at?"  
  
"Ooooo!" Sirius beamed "lets set smart boy here up "  
  
"Stop it you guys!"  
  
"Common dude. You know that we know that you like some body out there."  
  
"JUST TELL US!"  
  
"Your fighting a loosing battle here buddy."  
  
"Would you guys shut up!" Remus spat at them. He did know that they already knew who he liked. Or did they?  
  
James and Sirius when back to their planning while Remus were left to think quietly. He scanned the room for the girl he saw earlier. * Gone. * He thought * Great. * He bent over to tie his shoe; just then Lily stepped in front of Remus. "Hello" she said cheerfully "do you mind if I ask you who your best friend is?"  
  
"Umm no I guess " he replied in surprise.  
  
"Good cause I was gonna ask you anyway. Well who is it?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you"  
  
"Ummmm why not?"  
  
"Cause I don't know"  
  
"Ummm oki "with that Lily turned on her heel and walked off confused.  
  
"When have you become so popular with the ladies Remus?" Sirius joked.  
  
Remus scolded at Sirius. Then simply stated "I'm going to breakfast. "  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In the Great Hall, Lily and Suzi walked over to the Gryfinder table and sat down at the very end. They seemed in very deep conversation ignoring everything around them. Which was almost every Gryfinder girl who cared to listen to their conversation. The other girls thought that Lily and Suzi didn't know that they where listing but they made it so obvious that is was funny.  
  
Just then James, Sirius and Remus walked in.  
  
The guys said hi and waved to a couple of their friends but didn't stop to chat. They defiantly had something planned. Lily and Suzi stopped talking and looked at the guys.  
  
Suzi narrowed her eyes, "they have something planed. I know."  
  
The guys sat a couple of people away from them. Lily laughed "What are they gonna do? Dye your hair green?" Lily poked Suzi's red tipped hair.  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
With that last statement from Suzi and the people between James, Sirius and Remus and the girls leaving the guys inched over to bug them. * Great * Lily thought. *Omg he's sitting next to me * where Suzis thoughts as Sirius inched next to her. She quickly looked into her bowel of cereal.  
  
Lily simply stated, "What do the original pranksters want now?" 


	2. Short Run really stupid chapter, and i D...

Disclaimer: You all know what's coming rite? But I do own Suzi so please don't steal her. O.o'  
  
I tried really hard and this is mi first Fanfic so don't be too hard on me.  
  
Please R/R!!! ^. ^  
  
A/N =   
  
Thoughts = **  
  
Please don't mind any typos u see.  
  
For my great friend Miriam L. Bauer, I will miss you greatly, 3-26-02  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
James inched over to Lily and put and arm around her shoulder "just because we wanted to sit next to you doesn't mean we want anything does it?" Lily quickly brushed his arm off of her.  
  
"Well" she said, "Last time you sat next to me I found my backpack full of Spaghetti and every time I would empty it it would fill up again"  
  
"You can't prove that was us." Sirus said.  
  
Suzi looked up "You all know you did it stop denying it." As soon as she said that Sirus poked her in the side playfully. She looked at him with pure hatred. Lily knew that look. Suzi was very ticklish. She hated to be tickled. Sirus was in for it now.  
  
Lily smirked. Suzi narrowed her eyes giving her evil look to Sirus. "ehhhh.sorry?" Sirus said.  
  
Suzi just looked back at her cereal biting her tongue. "O..k.." she struggled to say. Then looked at lily "i'm going to got change then i'm gonna go outside 4 a run. Ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"What about us?" James joked.  
  
"You can come running with me if you think u can keep up." Suzi smirked.  
  
"Remus what do you think?" James laughed, "Do we need exercise?"  
  
"Actually" Remus started laughing, "Yes"  
  
"Fine then your coming with us" Sirus chimed in.  
  
Suzi rose from the table and said "ill meet you by the lake in a hour I have to do some thing anyway." Then she walked away.  
  
"I sooo have to watch you guys try you keep up with Suzi" Lily Laughed I guess ill see you guys later." With that Lily got up and went up to the Gryfinder tower.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In the Gryfindor Girls common room Suzi was sitting on her bed waiting for Lily. "I have bad news Lils," She said as soon as Lily walked in.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lily said looking at the P.O.ed look on her best friends face.  
  
Suzi Held up another letter "My mom sent me another letter. She finally convinced my sister to come to Hogwarts. I don't want her here she will ruin everything!" She handed the letter to Lily and Lily read it quickly.  
  
"Maybe it wont be so bad."  
  
"Yea right"  
  
"Ok. Ok. I would be mad to"  
  
"I guess my mom REALLY didn't want to keep her there."  
  
"Why didn't she come in the first place?"  
  
"She wanted my mom to home school her"  
  
"Can you do that?"  
  
"My mom has teaching degrees in all areas of magic. So in other words..Yes"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well I better get ready for my run" Suzi finally said walking over to her wardrobe. She opened a door and pulled a pair of red shorts that said cheerleader acrossed the butt in white her white sports bra and a white jersey with red trimmings on it. Why Suzi had a pair of cheerleader shorts Lily still didn't know.  
  
Suzi walked into the bathroom and changed. Pulled on her socks and shoes then said, "Ready, are you coming Lils?"  
  
Lily Nodded "just 1 second" She walked over to her bed grabbed her bag and threw a drawing book, a tin case full of pastels and a pencil case filled with colored pencils, pencils, shaders, and erasers. Then she threw the bag over her shoulder. "Ok ready"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
On the way to the lake Lily suddenly remembered their bet. *Hmmmmmm* she thought I say she should either get Sirus or Remus.*..*decisions decisions *  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
At the lake the boys waited for the two to get there. Remus sat under a tree half asleep and James stood on the bank of the lake. Just gazing at the water. Sirus sat in the tree above Remus watching for the girls to come.  
  
They're where many people out on the grounds that day. It was a worm September day so many people took advantage of it wile they could before it got cold. Even Severus Snape (or as some people called him.Slimeball-Snape of course there where other names for him) was strolling acrossed the grounds.  
  
Then Sirus spotted Suzi and Lily. He threw a stick at Remus to wake him up. Just as Suz and Lils made it to them.  
  
"SO what are we going to do" Suzi said rolling her shorts up once so the white elastic band showed. Sirus, James, and Remus gawked at her.  
  
"What no sweat band?" Sirus finally joked.  
  
Suzi kicked him "shut up. You guys aren't going to run with me are you? What afraid for me to see you sweat?"  
  
With that statement Sirus jumped up in front of her "Where to this will be a piece of cake" Sirus said competivaly.  
  
"Ok then we will start with wind sprints fallowing my lead around the lake" Suzi simply stated like it was nothing. "Are you coming Remus?"  
  
"I guess so," He said blankly.  
  
Suzi stretched quickly.  
  
Then James suddenly said, "I think ill stay here with Lily you guys go ahead"  
  
"Suit yourself" Suz said then started jogging along the bank of the lake. Sirus and Remus fallowed. She jogged a little and then sprinted a little Remus seemed ready for each sprint but Sirus wasn't. He soon fell behind the other two.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Back by the tree with Lily and James, Lily had seated herself under the tree and started drawing in the sketchbook. James sat next to her "Who do you think will make it around the lake?"  
  
Lily looked up puzzled "Suzi of course She runs around it all of the time but she thought that she would cut the guys a little slack by doing wind sprints but I don't think it helped.well Remus isn't that bad at it."  
  
"Oh." He began to feel a little sorry for Sirus. He knew Remus could take it and keep up with her but not Sirus.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After a little wile Suzi made it back to James and Lily first the not to long after came Remus. "Not bad Remus" Suz said smiling. Remus just panted.  
  
"Thanks" he said between breaths.  
  
"Well that was a good worm up lap ..well.. I guess that is all I'm going to do today." Suzi said as she walked over to the tree and jumped up onto a branch. Much Later. Sirus walked over to them trying to brush a couple girls away from him.  
  
Everyone just rolled their eyes.  
  
*************************************************************************** Sry REALLY REALLY stupid chapter but I did have it written when the computer with the story on it crashed. Unlucky. huh. well I wanted to thank my 2 Reviewers I really appreciate it. Well Luv ya all 


	3. Meet Suzi's sister? anouther short chapt...

Disclaimer: You all know what's coming rite? But I do own Suzi and.(cant say her name yet) so please don't steal her. O.o'  
  
I tried really hard and this is mi first Fanfic so don't be too hard on me.  
  
Please R/R!!! ^. ^  
  
A/N =   
  
Thoughts = **  
  
For my great friend Miriam L. Bauer, I will miss you greatly, 3-26-02  
  
I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't even realize that people actually read this story! . I thought it was dumb, lol ne way ill keep writing now that I know :D This made my day seriously lol *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* After Laughter and many jokes later..  
  
That night at dinner Suzi sat at the end of the Gryfinder table eyeing a Ravenclaw guy. Lily nudged her with her elbow only to have her look up into Remus's face, Lily smirked she knew who Suzi was looking at, it was Deryk Greggs. He was a year older than them, Lily always thought that Suz liked him because he had a similar sense of fashion when it came to hair dye and baggy jeans.  
  
Suzi suddenly remembered something, jumped out of her seat, and ran towards the door of the great hall hearing Lily calling after her. Suz slid through the door and landed in her bum in front of James, Sirus and .well someone else. She looked up at them and they all stared at her in shock.  
  
"Ummm.."James gasped. Sirus just stood there silent as Remus and Lily appeared at the door. "Weren't you just behind me..?"  
  
Everyone turned to the figure behind the two guys just to see another Suzi. She had a guitar case in one hand and a lavender and black messenger bag hung on the opposite shoulder. Everyone but Suzi looked back and forth to the two identical girls.  
  
"Umm..everyone?" Suzi announced quietly. "This is my sister.well .twin.Lavender"  
  
With that Lily exploded "O my gosh" Helping Suzi off of the floor. The guys all stood there still in a bit.well a state of shock. Sirus quickly regained his sense and walked over to Lavender smiling coolly, only to have James trip him. The group bust out laughing and Lav bent down to help Sirus up. "Hi my name is Lavender" short pause.*he's kinda cute * Smirk "and you are?"  
  
Getting to his feet "Sirus Black pleasure meeting you" wink. Lavender *heh.* *anime sweat drop* O.o; do I actually get cornier or is it just me?  
  
Lavender was wearing a long jean skirt that flared out at the bottom, black band tee Good Charlotte, and a long, black duster, (open) over that. The guitar case was now set on the ground Lav leaning on it. It had large stickers all over it. Suzi knew the guitar was Lavenders pride and joy. The stickers were mostly from muggle bands n such. She had lace up black boot that went just up her ankles, her dark hair was just as long as Suzi's but braided down behind her head. A pair of cat eye glasses hanging off of her shirt collar. She smiles to the others. "So do any of you know where I go now?"  
  
Immediately Sirus was at her side obviously trying to make Suzi mad, "lets go find Dumbledor he will know what to do." Suzi just sighed and rolled her eyes. Lily ran next to Suzi as James and Remus disappeared after Sirus and Lavender. "So that's why you didn't want her coming eh?" Lils smiles "so the plot thickens" they both laugh then go back to the Gryfinder common room.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Meanwhile while entering the great hall Lavender kept on getting odd looks and even the occasional "Hey Suz, what's up with the guitar case?" the guys would just laugh. She walked up to the teachers table alone for the guys abandoned her at the Gryfinder table. As she approached a tall person came up to her and looked down on her, "you must be Lavender, Welcome to Hogwarts let me show you to your dorm." The tall man accompanied her to a large picture, saying "hugsnikle" the picture swung open like a door . Lav looked at it amazed "wow!"  
  
"This is the Gryfindor tower ,I'm sure your sister will show you around" with that the man turned and left her at the door.  
  
She entered and someone yelled "Hey Suzi! Come over here! Please!" not knowing who it was she approached a group of girls who looked like a very high strung preppy group of people. Lavender was ready to introduce herself when the girl who called her over began to speak. "Ok, ill tell you this once if you think Deryk is going to like you just because you are learning how to play the guitar you have something else coming," the group behind her nodded, "You know that he is going to ask me out and there is notuhing you can do about it so stop trying!" she snarled at Lavender.  
  
Lavender began to open her mouth again when another girl ran over to her and pulled on her arm whispering "don't listen to them." Lav turned and fallowed the girl over to a couple of empty chairs near the fire. "Suzi is there something wrong with you? You never let Ashlee talk to you like that before, EVER. Please don't tell me you are going to learn how to play guitar just for him! That's really low. And what's up with you look at the way you are dressed I understand the band-shirt but the skirt? And duster? "  
  
Lavender finally got a chance to talk. "Thank you for insulting my style! And another thing I'M NOT SUZI!" She looks behind her realizing that she was standing and yelling the poor girl looked completely confused when lavender gasped the whole room looking at her. "O. o.my gosh, I am so sorry things have just been a really hectic time you know coming here n all, I'm sorry my name is Lavender."  
  
"Uhhh..Su.I mean Lavender.are you feeling alright? My name is Jessica."the girl looked totally baffled. Lily walked out of the 5th year girls dorm fallowed by Suzi. The room was in total silence as Suzi walked down and looked at her sister. Finally realizing how quiet it was Suzi turned and looked at the room as they stared at the two identical girls. "What you've never seen twins before???" Suddenly everyone began laughing uncontroalbly at Suzi's seriousness, she just stood there, jaw dropped, even Lavender was keeled over in her seat with laughter. The only people who weren't laughing where Ashlee and her little "clique" because they all realized they talked to the wrong person though a couple where laughing behind Ashlee's back.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* The laughter died down eventually many others coming to greet Lavender and welcome her to Gryfindor. She looked over the people as James, Remus, and Sirus entered. They looked around confused a little, the common room was extremely packed. Lily ran over to them and pulled them through the crowd. Lily noticed Ashlee checking out James and felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach. * What am I thinking? James is would never like me * They all reached Lavender and Suzi. Lily then said "I don't think you all have gotten properly introduced" she said, "this is Suzi's twin sister. Lavender"  
  
They all nodded and went on talking until dinner.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I'm having major writers block so I guess I have to stop it here though it is another short chapter. And once again I am very sorry for not updating couse I didn't even know ne one actually read this and liked it (as I said) so thx all I love you your making my dreams come true :D 


	4. When Lavender meets Snape

Disclaimer: You all know what's coming rite? But I do own Suzi and  
Lavender (and all the other insignificant ones that will pop in and  
out that are mine) so please don't steal them. O.o'  
  
I tried really hard and this is mi first Fanfic so don't be too hard  
on me.  
  
Please R/R!!! ^. ^  
  
A/N =   
  
Thoughts = **  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Lavender looked around rather shyly for the next two days and to her  
sister not exactly liking how she stuck to her like glue. The only  
time she wasn't at Suzi's side she ends up getting lost and ending up  
in the dungeons. Lav didn't exactly like that. She had been wondering  
around and when realizing she had found the dungeon Lavender noticed a  
small group of people walking towards her.Slytherns. her guitar was  
behind her, acrossed her back, the strap over her shoulder, she  
reached for it to pull it forward. She didn't exactly know  
why. security? The Slytherns stopped in front of her grinning. She  
tried to duck around them but was simply caught within them. "Hey Suz"  
one boy cooed softly in her ear. "What are you doing down here?"  
Lavender looked back and forth desperately looking for an excuse.  
"What with the guitar?" one girl pointed out obliviously. Lav felt  
slightly odd looking between them before she caught sight of another  
one walking towards them from the other end of the hall.  
  
She sighed admitting defeat when a strong voice simply stated "What  
going on here. Your blocking the hall the Professor will be coming  
through with a cart of herbs for our next potions lesson." He looked  
over at the distressed Gryfindor. "What are you doing here?" Lavender  
tensed still not knowing an excuse I'm.umm. I am supposed to meet all  
of my teachers to see how far I am behind." She pulled it out of  
nowhere but hopefully it would be good enough. She looked down and he  
smiled and for the first time she realized her was a Prefect his badge  
shined in the dim light of the dungeon. She grinned slightly because  
this was no normal Slythern Prefect, she heard her sister and Lily  
talking about him, well if it wasn't him he fit their descriptions  
perfectly. His name was Severus Snape. For all shes heard about him in  
her week at Hogwarts, he didn't exactly seem like the slime-ball she  
had heard about. She smiled slightly and Snape chuckled slightly  
running a hand through sleek black hair awkwardly. "Ummm. Suzi?"  
Lavender almost fell over hearing her sisters' name. "I thought you  
hated me? And.what happened to you?" He sized her up noticing the  
difference.  
  
Lavender began to open her mouth before being cut off. "Your not  
Suzi are you? Are the rumors really true? " Lav nodded. She looked up  
at him, "I was wondering when you said that you were going to see what  
you missed? Then the guitar really got me wondering." He held out a  
hand "Severus Snape here if you need anything I will be willing to  
help you." Lavender thought this was quite a kind  
thing considering that she had only heard bad things about him. She  
nodded then stated "well it would be nice, I have a task for you is  
you want to help me."  
"Already?"  
"Yes"  
"Then what do you need"  
"Could you show me how to get out of here?"  
He laughed then began to walk out the halls cleared of anyone  
else. "Will the great hall be far enough or do you need to go to any  
more classes" he mused slightly. They talked the whole way there  
though it seemed like a long walk. *Did he take the long way on  
purpose or something* She wondered. * I have to say he's kind of  
charming.* She widened her eyes at the thought, her sister would kill  
her, though she still had to learn why everyone hated him so much.she  
just couldn't figure it out off hand.  
  
She thanked him and then smiled. He smiled back; he had a strong  
white smile. Lav couldn't help it. She knew what was happening and she  
couldn't let it. For Suzi. She knew exactly how mad Suzi would be when  
she sent the letter back to their mother. She felt bad but since  
Miriam died her mother didn't have enough to teach Lavender by  
herself, plus the only degree her mother didn't have for teaching was  
in potions, that what Miriam was to teach her. She had no choice but  
to come to Hogwarts, The Salem academy would not accept her half way  
through the school year, but mother had figured something out  
obviously.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In the great hall Suzi sipped on a cup of chamomile tea look  
slightly worried. About her sister of course. * Where could she be?  
Its been all morning.*She looked up to see James walk into the great  
hall. He looked around then spotted Suzi and walked up to her sitting  
acrossed from her. She looked down.distressed.she was not dressed  
eccentrically; her hair was a natural color, and she didn't even snap  
a smart remark at him for sitting near her. "Suzi? What's the matter?  
You haven't been yourself lately." He waited for her attitude but she  
simply sat there and drank her tea, which WAS a morning ritual for  
her, but she normally finished quickly. "I am fine James," she finally  
said softly between sips. That was it he knew something was wrong. He  
nodded the left to find Lily. He brushed past Ashlee who was sitting  
down at the end of the table with her "wind up dolls" all looking at  
him like they were going to eat him.  
Ashlee reached out and easily snagged his arm stopping him and  
pulling his down to whisper something in his ear. Lily stepped through  
the doors and glared at Ashlee before rushing past James practically  
knocking him down before retreating next to Suzi and talking to her  
casually ignoring all others. James pulled away from Ashlee as she  
kissed him on the cheek softly knowing that Lily had seen that. Lily  
Fumed. Ashlee grinned satisfied.  
James started to walk towards Lily and Suzi but Lily stood  
abruptly and pulled Suzi up who quickly grabbed her tea tray so she  
could take it with her. Suzi knew Lily and James had been talking, it  
looks like this bet was going to be a little more fun than she  
thought, and that little act by Ashlee really  
hit a nerve. Lily pulled Suzi out of the Great hall only to see Snape  
escorting Lavender toward the great hall the two of them in deep  
conversation. She looked around *what's happening to this  
place!?.Everything is all-weird! * She complained to herself. She  
grabbed Lavender arm hearing Lav thank Snape then pulled them both to  
the Gryfindor tower. Suzi holding a tea tray, Lavender practically had  
hearts in her eyes, and Lily was in a jealous rage.  
The three girls plowed through the common room up to their dorm.  
Suzi sat her tea tray on her bed and began to make another cup.  
Lavender plopped down behind Suzi and laid on her stomach; arms draped  
over the side of the bed, feet hanging off the other end, Lily pacing  
in front of them. Lily stopped in front of Suzi and looked. "What is  
WRONG with you!? Why are you all mopey all of the sudden? And Lavender  
What are you thinking?!" Lavender simply retaliated and stated. "You  
guys obviously don't know Snape that well he's really kind.and cute."  
Lily and Suzi gawked at her. "What so kind about getting James 2  
months of detention! That's why everyone hates him!" Lily scowled.  
Lavender just looked at the floor. Suzi picked up her teacup and began  
to sip it. Lily simply stated, "Oki tea girl spill it" She saw Suzi  
grin and begin to tip her teacup in the wrong direction before  
Lavender caught it letting tea splash down her hand. "Suzi your so  
lame" she began laughing. "You always know how to ruin a serious  
moment."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The guys all sat in the common room looking ingot the fire wondering  
what exactly was wrong with the girls. Typical. They all looked at  
each other in silence until Sirus simply stated "I think we should go  
up and ask them? How hard could I be?" Remus shook his head. He knew  
at least one thing. Suzi, why she was so down. He knew she didn't know  
what to do and he wanted to help her but he needed to be able to talk  
to her. He just looked at the ground and listened to how the others  
were planning on trying to talk to them. 


End file.
